22 lipca 1980
Program 1 8.00 Studio Olimpijskie - Moskwa '80 (kolor) 8.50 W starym kinie - „Romeo i Julcia" - polska komedia archiwalna 10.20 Studio Olimpijskie - Moskwa '80 (kolor) 11.35 Dziennik (kolor) 11.50 Uroczysta odprawa wart przed Grobem Nieznanego Żołnierza - bezpośrednia transmisja z Placu Zwycięstwa w Warszawie (kolor) 12.45 Kołobrzeg '80 (kolor) 13.30 Filmy Charlie Chaplina - „Gorączka złota" - film fab. prod. USA 14.35 „Wbrew wszelkim dziejowym burzom" - film dokum. (kolor) 14.45 „Pieśni o ziemi naszej" - widowisko poetycko-muzyczne (kolor) 15.30 Piórkiem i węglem - „Grunwald" (kolor) 16.00 „Lipcowy koncert Jerzego Millana" - cz. I 16.30 Dziedzictwo Manifestu - Czas wielkich przemian (kolor) 17.10 Studio Olimpijskie - Moskwa '80 (kolor) 19.00 Wieczorynka (kolor) 19.30 Dziennik (kolor) 20.10 „Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni" - odc. 2 pt. „Sezonowa miłość" - film ser. TP 21.45 „Część nieomal moja" - o odbudowie Zamku Królewskiego w Warszawie (kolor) 22.05 Studio Olimpijskie - Moskwa '80 (kolor) 23.00 Dziennik (kolor) Program 2 10.40 „Złotowłosa" - film fab. prod. czechosł. 11.55 „Jak nas widzą" - o dniach polskich w telewizji krajów socjalistycznych 12.10 Fotogramem zapisane - filmowy portret odbudowy Gdańska 12.25 „Czysta żywa..." - reportaż o polskim przemyśle włókienniczym 12.55 „Jazzowa historia miłości" - program rozrywkowy TP 13.15 „Guliwer i inni" - program Studia Eksperymentalnego TV węgierskiej 13.35 „Kłopotliwe pieniądze" - film dokum. prod. NRD 13.45 „Lato" - program rozrywkowy TV CSRS 14.10 „Nim zapłonął znicz" - reportaż o przygotowaniach Tallina do Olimpiady (kolor) 14.40 „Jak wyrwać wielorybowi ząb trzonowy" - film fab. prod. CSRS (kolor) 16.05 „Obraz tamtych dni" - program o pracy korespondentów wojennych 16.25 „Żołnierz wrócił z wojny" - film dokum. prod. ZSRR 16.45 „Obraz naszych dni" - program o problemach utrwalania obrazów współczesności przez telewizję 17.15 „Paweł i Wirginia" - odc. 6 filmu przygod. TV franc.-szwajc. (kolor) 17.40 Recital Haliny Czerny-Stefańskiej w Żelazowej Woli (kolor) 18.40 „Muzyczna variete" - program rozrywkowy rumuńskiej 19.30 Dziennik Telewizyjny (kolor) 20.10 „Polskie skrzydła" - film o historii i współczesności polskiego przemysłu lotniczego 20.25 „Atom i medycyna" - program o możliwościach, szansach wykorzystywania atomu w lecznictwie 20.45 „Cena ryzyka" - program o problemach ryzyka i odpowiedzialności w sporcie 21.40 „Nasz mały show" - program rozrywkowy TV rumuńskiej 22.00 „Jak nauczyć się szwedzkiego" - komedia obyczajowa TV czechosłowackiej (kolor) BBC1 6.40 Open University 6.40 A Matter of Geometry 7.05 Fluorine 7.30 Demographic Crisis 7.55 Closedown 9.05 Noah and Nelly 10.00 Jackanory 10.15 Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle 10.35 Why Don't You? 11.00 Closedown 13.30 Trumpton 13.45 Midday News 14.00 The Wonderful World of Disney 14.45 Song of Norway 17.00 Olympic Grandstand 17.40 Evening News 17.50 Olympic Grandstand - continued 19.30 Tuesday Film: All Creatures Great and Small 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.25 This Year's Blonde: Marilyn Monroe 23.00 The Case of the Bermunda Triangle 23.50 News Headlines, Weatherman/Regional News BBC2 6.40 Open University 6.40 The Mosque 7.05 Reunion 7.30 Falling Leaves and Beating Hearts 7.55 Closedown 11.00 Play School 11.25 Closedown 16.15 Play School 16.40 Hong Kong Phooey 16.50 Newsround 17.00 Ask Aspel 17.25 Fred Basset 17.30 Happy Times and Jolly Moments 17.50 Nationwide 18.15 Night Passage 19.40 Mid-Evening News 19.50 Dallas 20.35 My Music 21.00 Spike Miligan in Q9 21.30 The Enigma Files 22.20 Sharron 22.45 Newsnight 23.35 Open University TF1 11.15 Jeune pratique 11.30 Avis de recherche 12.00 T F 1 actualites 12.45 Les heritiers (5) 14.25 Scoubidou 14.45 Les croque-vacances 15.30 Tigris 16.25 Les Jeux & Moscou 18.45 Frederic 19.00 T F 1 actualites 19.30 Mathias Sandorf (2) 20.20 Francais du bout du monde 21.05 Courts-mertages 21.30 Les Jeux a Moscou 22.30 T F 1 actualites